


Fan the Flames

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Cascade Place, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a surprise visitor, with legal entanglements.<br/>This story is a sequel to Strike the Match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan the Flames

## Fan the Flames

by Blair Kennedy

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~Blair_K/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: They aren't mine but I am working on it.

* * *

"This is not good," Jim said as he ran a hand over his rain dampened hair and looked around the cordoned off area outside the Black Gold club while using his enhanced senses to search for clues to the identity of the killer of Crest Hughes. So far, he was coming up empty. "What do you make of this, Simon? Is it a gangland killing?" 

"Possibly," Simon answered as he watched the body of the young man being loaded into the back of a waiting ambulance. "The FBI tells us there is going to be a major meeting of the local crime lords. I'm sure the dear, departed Jonathan Hughes was grooming his son to take over." 

"Like the one we busted a few weeks ago?" Jim asked as he knelt down to examine the street more closely. "I thought we sent them packing." 

"Hardly," Simon replied, lighting up a cigar. "According to the FBI, the party we crashed was strictly small potatoes. In fact, from the information they sent to us, a real heavy hitter called Minx has come to our quaint little hamlet to accomplish what Jonathan Hughes could not." 

"Minx?" Jim stood and looked at Simon dubiously. "Do you really think we have anything to worry about from some guy called Minx?" 

"Some woman called Minx, you mean. According to the feds, she's the undisputed kingpin of crime," Simon said. "You pick up anything?" 

"No," Jim answered, searching the crowd for would be witnesses. "The weather isn't exactly helpful. Besides, if what you say is true, then we're probably dealing with professionals who know enough not to leave any evidence behind." 

"I see your point," Simon said, pulling the collar of his jacket up against the damp chill in the night air. "Still, we'll have forensics go over everything just to be sure." 

"Sounds like a plan," Jim answered, heading for his Tahoe. "You need a ride to the station?" 

"Yeah, I came down with Brown. He's still canvassing the crowd," Simon said as he followed Jim to the Tahoe, waiting for Jim to unlock the doors. "What possesed you to buy this monster?" 

"Domestication," Jim quipped, as he hit 'unlock' on the remote, then opened the door and climbed in. "I was going to trade it off, but now...well, Blair and I might end up living in it." 

"You don't really think Lillian would kick her own grandson out on the street do you?" Simon put his cigar when he climbed in the Tahoe and shut the door against the elements. "She's some piece of work." 

"She's a mean spirited old bag," Jim hissed as he started the engine. "She'd probably sell his organs if she could." 

"By the way, where is your bitter half?" Simon asked as he buckled up. Although he hadn't really spoken to Blair outside an official capacity, he hoped the young man was doing well since Jason Voigt was gunned down and the discovery of the detectives less than admirable intentions. 

"Home," Jim replied, as he moved slowly down the street, mindful of the plethora of people gathered together to gawk at the latest tragedy on the streets of Cascade. "That whole business with Jason Voigt hit him pretty hard. I didn't feel good about leaving him alone." 

"Because of the bulimia? Are you thinking this might drive to binge and purge?" Simon asked cautiously. He knew that bit of information was not intended for him, but now that it was out in the open, he felt the need to approach the subject. Unfortunately, Jim was giving him the silent treatment now. Damn it, Jim. Don't clam up now. You all ready let that cat out of the bag. I can only guess it was because you wanted to talk about it. At least subconsciously. "Come on, Ellison. You brought it up." 

"It was unintentional," Jim said defencively. "I spoke without thinking. I shouldn't have said anything in front of you." 

"But you did and I'd like to help if I can," Simon said with just a hint of irritation. You'd think after all this time you would know you can trust me. Or maybe this is Blair's doing? I sometimes get the feeling he thinks I don't value him as much as other members of the Major Crime team. He's wrong, or course. I've told him as much. Still, sometimes he's more hardheaded than Jim ever thought about being. "Do you want to talk?" 

"Not now, Simon," Jim said, noting the look of bitterness that flashed across his captain's face. "Maybe later." 

"Whatever, Jim," Simon replied, turning to look out the windows at the city passing by, wondering what it must be like to inhabit that special world Jim and Blair had crafted for themselves. 

* * *

"Mother, I told you not to call me here," Briar Hughes said, more than a bit annoyed. "What do you want?" 

"It's your brother," Edwina Hughes said, trying to control the fear and sadness in her voice. "He's been killed." 

"I know," Briar said dismissively. "Go have some sherry and settle down. I'll be at the house within the hour." 

"I really need you now," Edwina said, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "First your father, now your brother. I don't know how much more I can take." 

"Keep it together until I get there mother," Briar said coldly as she hung up the phone. 

Edwina let the phone drop to her lap when she heard the dialtone. This won't go unavenged, she swore as she picked up the files on the seat beside her. Sorting through the information she had gathered on the members of Major Crime, she vowed vengeance on them for her loss. 

"My curse on all of you," she hissed as she threw the files across the room. "My curse on all of you." 

* * *

"Tell me again why we're watching 'Universal Soldier 2' and it had better be good," Blair commanded as Megan handed him a cup of Red Zinger and sat on the sofa next to him. "I'm waiting." 

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," Megan said with a scowl. "Now, I can tell you why we're watching 'Universal Soldier 2' in three words: Jeff Wincott's butt." 

"You're obsessed, you know that don't you?" Blair asked, pulling a blanket on the back of the sofa close around him. "Tell me, do you like washing your hands?" 

"Shut up," Megan said and pushed Blair good naturedly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Oh here it comes," Blair said, feigning disgust. "If I have to listen to anymore soft frettings I think I'll put my head in the oven." 

"You know I worry about you Sandy," Megan said, setting her cup on the table to the side of the sofa. "I'm not trying to butt in." 

"I know and I appreciate it, even if I don't always act like it," Blair replied. "It's just sometimes I get so tired of the mother hen routine. Sure, I have a problem and I'm dealing with it as best I can. Maybe it's not the way everyone would like, but I have to do this on my own." 

"What about Jason? You narrowly escaped him," Megan put her hand over Blair's and gave it a slight squeeze. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but just know I'm here for you." 

"Thanks, really," Blair said with a smile, handing his cup to Megan as he stood up and walked over to the balcony windows. "I just don't know what to think about that. It's so surreal. I don't even remember him really, except that he was one of Kelly's boyfriends. I barely remember that and then, I find out he's been wanting to...to...you know." 

"I imagine it's difficult to fathom. From out of the blue comes a guy who says you were friends, then you find out he only wanted one thing. I can't imagine what it feels like," Megan said, setting the cup of tea on the table. "You say you didn't even remember him?" 

"Just barely," Blair said, opening the french doors, hoping the breeze would clear the cobwebs from mind. "I wonder if Kelly knew what he was like? I mean, he was her boyfriend. Surely she knew something about him." 

"Do you want to talk to her about it? Maybe you could call her," Megan suggested. 

"I haven't seen her since school. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for her," Blair replied. "Besides, it's all in the past now. It's best to leave it there." 

"Until the past comes back to haunt you," Megan said, wishing Blair would open up. It can't be good for him to keep all this inside. "Maybe you could talk to your therapist about this?" 

"I've decided not to talk to her anymore," Blair answered. "She just wasn't working out." 

"I'm sorry," Megan said, standing up. "Are you sure you can handle this alone?" 

"No," Blair admitted. "Do you think all this stuff is punishment for something really bad I did in a former life?" 

"What could you have done that was so bad?" Megan asked as she walked up behind Blair and gave him a hug. 

"Who knows? Maybe I invented Muzak," Blair quipped. "Want a Ho Ho?" 

* * *

"I would ask how you are, but it's pretty obvious," Briar said to her mother's sleeping form as she walked into the Hughes Mansion's parlour. "You must have really been hitting the sauce before you called. And you're supposed to lead our family. Daddy would be ashamed. I know I am of both you and Crest. I can always spot a loser and you two had it written all over you." 

Briar tossed a throw over her mother and began picking up the Major Crime files. Honestly, with the resources our family has at its command, you would have thought you or Crest would have made these fools pay for killing Daddy by now. But no, you wanted to play your little games. Fortunately, I have inherited Daddy's skills when it comes to such matters and have set in a motion a plan that will assure my revenge on those responsible for my father's death. You just drink your life away, Edwina, and leave the real work up to me. Where you and Crest have failed, I will make Daddy proud. 

Upon collecting the files, Briar walked over to the fireplace and picked up the remote. With the press of a button, flames roared to life behind the glass screen. Smiling to herself, Briar pushed the screen aside and tossed the files into the fire. Her smile grew more wicked as watched the pictures of Jim, Blair, Simon, Megan, Rafe and Brown turn to ashes before her eyes. 

"My curse on you," she hissed as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. 

* * *

"Any leads?" Simon asked his team as he looked over the latest reports the FBI had faxed over. "On anything?" 

"Not a one, Sir," Megan said, closing the file she had been reading. "There is still no word on our shooter. Whoever shot at us and killed Jason Voigt is still out there." 

"Brown, what'd you get last night?" Simon put the fax down on the conference table and stared at the detective. "Did you turn up anything?" 

"Very little. According to one witness, who was riding the carnal carousel in the backseat of a Chevelle, Crest Hughes was nabbed by a four bruisers all dressed in black. It was dark and she couldn't see them very well. She did say they were talking about mink coats," Brown said with a chuckle. "She thought maybe it was some animal rights wackos." 

"Hardly," Simon said, sliding the FBI fax across the table to Brown. "What they were talking about was a very powerful, very dangerous woman called Minx." 

"Who is Minx?" Rafe asked, taking the fax from Brown. "She's new to me." 

"No one knows what her real name is," Simon explained. "The feds say this is a move she's been planning for some time. They've had operatives planted in her organisation. Unfortunately, she's discovered them all and dealt with them permanently. She's ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants." 

"And she's turned her attention on the local crimelords," Jim said with a sigh. "Do you ever miss a simple purse snatching? So what's her angle? Consolidation of the local powerbase? I don't think any of the locals will to high on working with her. The agreements Jonathan Hughes managed were uneasy at best. No way will they let in an outsider." 

"Would that were true, Jim," Simon said as he stood up and began pacing the room. "The feds say most of the local crimelords only operate freely at her whim. They believe the confederation Hughes was planning was a way to fight her off. With him dead, there is no one to rally the troops save for his wife, Edwina, and she's been silent since his death. Now, it looks like Minx may have struck her first blow in what could escalate into an all out mob war. She has to be put out of commission." 

"That's where we come in?" Jim asked, watching Simon pace. "Are we supposed to put the quietus on old Miss Meanie Mouth?" 

"Not quite. The feds are up to speed on this case, we're just here for back up if they need it," Simon said. "We've got our own cases to look into. For instance, finding the shooter who's been taking pot shots at our little family. Back to work people." 

"Simon, got a minute?" Jim asked as he hung back while the other detectives filed out of the room. 

"Sure, Jim. What do you need?" Simon asked gruffly. 

"I just wanted to make sure we were okay, Simon," Jim said somewhat hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, I don't want you to think we were trying to keep you out of the loop or anything." 

"I guess we are. I can understand why Blair might not want to tell me, but I thought we were friends and you knew you could trust me," Simon said, looking across the table at Jim. 

"Of course I trust you Simon. But, we didn't tell anyone. Outside of Megan, no one knows," Jim said, closing the door behind him. 

"You told Megan?" Simon shook his head and sat down. "When did you two get so buddy-buddy?" 

"We aren't," Jim said, walking over to sit down across from Simon. "She figured it out before he even told me. Then, it just never came up to tell anyone else." 

"Megan knew before you? Well, that must have made you happy," Simon said with a laugh. 

"I was thrilled," Jim replied, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure we're okay." 

"Yeah, we're okay," Simon said with a sigh. "Is he all right?" 

"I think he will be," Jim said positively. 

"Then, that's all I care about. Now, don't you have some bad guys to catch?" Simon asked, pointing at the door. 

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Blair said, affecting hurt feelings as he handed Jim a beer. "I mean, if I'd known you were going to have conniptions, I wouldn't have brought you anything at all." 

"I'm not having conniptions," Jim argued, as he downed the bottle of his favourite brew. "What possessed you to order a pickle juice with the moo goo gai pan and give it to me?" 

"It was a mix up, Jim. Let it go, man." Blair rolled his eyes and jumped off the edge of the sofa as the detective took a swipe at him. "Do you feel better?" 

"I just drank pickle juice. How do you think I feel?" Jim asked with a threatening look in his eyes. "Are you trying to kill me?" 

"Well, it's your own fault," Blair insisted as he carried the cup of pickle juice to the kitchen. "I mean, come on, you are the one with the super sense of smell." 

"I had it dialed down. I didn't expect to be assaulted by you. I ought to haul you in," Jim grumbled as he grimaced at the aftertaste still in his mouth. "I bet I could get the charges to stick." 

"Oh please. You're just looking for an excuse to get me in your handcuffs now," Blair said dismissively, running toward the stairs as Jim started after him. "Hey! What are you doing?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jim asked devilishly as he effortlessly scooped Blair up and carried him the rest of the way to the elevated bedroom and threw him on the bed. "Now, you have the right to remain silent." 

"Hey, come on. It was a mistake,"Blair protested, trying to crawl off the bed. "I'm sorry." 

"Trying to resist arrest, are we?" Jim asked as he grabbed Blair and reached for the handcuffs on the nightstand. "I guess you'll just have to be restrained." 

"But officer, I'm innocent!" Blair exclaimed, trying to squirm his way out from under Jim who had straddled him while attempting to put the handcuffs on. "This is all a set up!" 

"Tell it to the judge, perp," Jim hissed. "You're going down!" 

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so in the first place," Blair said as he ceased his struggle and smiled seductively up at Jim. " So, officer, are you going to show me your gun?" 

"You're insatiable," Jim said as he leaned over and let his lips brush across Blair's. "Do you want to get out the book?" 

"I thought I threw that book away after San Antonio," Blair replied as he ran his hands across Jim's back, feeling every muscle. "Don't tell me you saved it." 

"You never know when you might feel adventurous again," Jim said, nuzzling Blair's neck. "So?" 

"No swing," Blair insisted, nibbling at Jim's ear. "I refuse to get in that swing." 

"Okay, just as along as you remember I'm not as limber as you are," Jim replied, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. 

"Hey, if you recall, I was the one who got sent to the hospital," Blair groused as he stared appreciatively at Jim's body. "We don't want a repeat of that episode do we?" 

"Hmph. All this time I thought you just had a hospital fetish," Jim said as he began unbuttoning Blair's shirt. 

"You're right," Blair said, turning serious. "I can only get aroused at the smell of disinfectant. Let me up. I'm not in the mood anymore." 

"You little tease," Jim said with a laugh as he rolled off Blair, put his shirt on and headed down the stairs. "Let's go finish the moo goo gai pan." 

"Jim?" Blair was confused as crawled off the bed and followed Jim downstairs. "What's going on, man? You kind of left me high and dry." 

"You said you weren't in the mood," Jim said from the bottom of the stairs. "I don't want to pressure you or anything." 

"Hello! I was playing," Blair said, following Jim into the kitchen. "What's going on?" 

"Well, after Jason, I just thought you might be a little reticent," Jim said, pouring the offending pickle juice down the drain. 

"Nothing happened, Jim," Blair replied, shoving a hand through his hair. "I was going to drink that." 

"Not if you want me to kiss you. Look, something almost happened. I don't want to do anything that will remind you of what could have happened," Jim said, turning to face Blair. "I don't want anything we do to bring up bad memories." 

"Thanks. I guess," Blair said, turning from Jim and walking over the the sofa where he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "You want to watch this show about puffins?" 

"I don't care about puffins. Blair, I was just thinking of you. Don't get mad," Jim said, walking over and pulling Blair into a warm embrace. "I worry about you. Shoot me." 

"I might," Blair said with a smile. "I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Go on," Jim said, letting go of Blair. "I'll join you in a minute." 

"Okay," Blair said, walking off toward the bathroom. 

Jim smiled as he listened to Blair close the door and start the shower. A moment later, he heard the young man's clothes hit the floor and a moment after that, he heard the water hitting Blair's skin. Smiling to himself, Jim began to remove his shirt when he heard someone knocking on the door. 

"Damn!" he exclaimed, pulling his shirt back down and walking to the door. "Who is it?" 

"Detective Ellison? This is Assistant District Attorney Marina McCandless," a soft voice said from the other side of the door. "May I come in please?" 

"Ms. McCandless, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Jim asked as he opened the door and motioned the pretty young woman inside. "Is this about what happened in the park?" 

"No, detective," Marina said, as she squared her shoulders and stood in front of Jim. "I understand your partner is Blair Sandburg?" 

"That's correct," Jim said, eyeing the ADA warily. "Why don't you tell me what you want with Blair." 

"I need to speak to him. It's an urgent matter," Marina said, looking around. "Is he here?" 

"Look, Ms McCandless, Blair's been through a rough spot recently and it's late. I don't really think this is the right time to play catch up with an old friend," Jim said, holding the door open. "Why don't you see him tomorrow?" 

"I'm not just some old friend, Detective," Marina said haughtily. "I'm his wife." 

* * *

"You're his what?" Jim asked, not quite believing what he had just heard. 

"I didn't stutter, Detective Ellison," Marina said as she walked past Jim into the loft and looked around. "I was as shocked as you are when I found out we were still married." 

"What do you mean?" A stunned Jim asked as he followed Marina, leaving the door ajar. "I'm a little lost here." 

"Blair never mentioned we were married?" Marina said, studying the loft closely. "Nice place you have here." 

"No, Blair never mentioned he was married," Jim said as he walked into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets. I know I had a quart of scotch stashed in here somewhere. "In fact, he's never mentioned you period." 

"I'm not surprised," Marina said, turning her attention back to Jim who had turned back to face her. "We were young and married for all the wrong reasons. We were only together for a couple of months before it was ended." 

"What happened?"Jim walked into the living room and sat down, his face a mask of confusion. "The karma just wasn't right anymore?" 

"Hardly. It was his family," Marina said. Boy, you look like you just got kicked in the gut. "His grandmother, a woman used to getting what she wants, arranged an annulment. We didn't want it. She pressured us. That was a long time ago." 

"If it was so long ago, why are you here now?" Jim asked coldly. "Tell me, Ms McCandless, just what it your angle?" 

"I don't have an angle, Detective Ellison," Marina said, putting her hand on her hips. "I've come here for one reason." 

"And that is?" Blast, Jim thought as he waited for Marina's reply. She's as cold as ice. I can't read her. Why didn't Blair ever mention he was married? You would think, in light of our own vows, that something like that would come up. He knows all about Carolyn so why don't I know about the ADA here? And what else is he hiding? 

"Quite simply, I want my husband back," Marina said. "You see, the annulment was never filed. In the eyes of the law, we're still married." 

"I see," Jim said slowly as he stood up, glaring at Marina. "Tell me, why have you waited until now to waltz back into his life?" 

"It's simple, really," Marina said, backing away from the upset detective. "I still love him." 

"Oh my god," Blair said when he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. His mouth was open in shock as he looked from Jim to Marina. This isn't happening. This isn't real. It can't be. I came out to see what was taking Jim so long to find this? "What's going on?" 

"That's what I'd like to know, Chief," Jim grumbled as he walked over to Blair and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you know this woman?" 

"Yeah, man," Blair replied, looking past Jim to stare at Marina. "This is Kelly Cole." 

"Kelly Cole?" Jim turned and gave the woman a spiteful look. "Jason Voigt's old girlfriend?" 

"Yeah," Blair answered. "What are you doing here, Kelly?" 

"I came here because of you, Blair. Because of us," Kelly Cole said, looking nervous. "I want us to pick up where we left off." 

"Why?" Blair asked, moving from Jim's grip to stand in front of his old friend. "We were over a long time ago. The day you took Nana's money and signed those papers we were over." 

"I know, Blair," Kelly said, unable to look Blair in the eye."What I did was wrong and I've spent the past several years thinking about it, wishing I could turn back time." 

"You can't, turn back time," Jim growled. "Whatever you and Blair had is in the past." 

"I beg to differ," Kelly said, looking from Jim to Blair. "I want us to work out, Blair. What do you want?" 

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Lillian Sandburg hissed as she barged into the loft, pointing her purse at the startled ADA like a weapon. "What are you doing here, Marina?" 

"I've come to reestablish my relationship with Blair," Kelly said, turning to stare at Lillian. "There's nothing you can do this time to stop us." 

"Don't bet on it," Lillian said as she breezed past Kelly to Blair's side and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't you worry, Precious. Go put on some clothes before you catch your death of cold while I take care of this little problem. Again." 

"What are you doing here, Lillian?" Jim demanded, annoyed by the woman's unannounced and unwanted presence. "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one lifetime?" 

"I came to see my grandson, Detective. I wasn't aware I needed an appointment," Lillian said haughtily, glaring first at Jim then at Marina."It's a good thing I came by, too. I've dealt with this little fortune seeker in the past." 

"And what a wonderful job you did," Jim said sarcastically while he gave Lillian a cold stare. "I think it would be a good idea if you both left. Blair and I have some talking to do." 

"Do you want me to go, Blair?" Kelly asked, looking at Blair expectantly while both Jim and Lillian glared at her. 

"I think it would be best, Kelly," Blair said, looking at Jim who looked like he was about to explode. "You too, Nana." 

"Precious," Lillian said, putting her hands on Blair's face and giving him a big smile. "Come with me to the Fontaine and let me sort everything out. You know Nana will make all this unpleasantness go away." 

"I can't go with you Nana," Blair said, moving once again to Jim's side, hoping his partner could still stomach to be near him. "I have to work all this out with Jim." 

"With Jim," Nana parroted, scowling at the detective who glared at both her and Kelly. "Of course, Precious. You just remember, you can come home with me at anytime. I have some business left to settle here in Cascade before I have to return to Chicago. I want you to come with me when I leave." 

I might have no other choice, Blair thought, looking up at Jim's disagreeable countenance. 

"I'll talk to you later, Nana," Blair said, keeping his eyes on Jim, trying to judge his reaction. "Really." 

"Very well, Precious," Lillian said, kissing Blair once again on the cheek before she stormed out the door she had just stormed in. 

"Are you sure you want me to go, Blair?" Kelly asked, taking a step forward before immediately stepping back when she heard a low growl coming from Jim. 

"I think it would be best," Blair said, walking over to the door indicating to Kelly she should leave. "We'll talk later." 

"Very well," Kelly said as she turned and walked out the door. "I meant what I said, Blair. I still love you." 

"Yeah," Blair said as he shut the door behind Kelly and turned to face an obviously upset sentinel. "The question is: do you?" 

"I don't know what to think, Chief," Jim said as he walked into the kitchen, his mind struggling to reconcile what he had just heard. "I just don't know." 

"Look, man, you have every right to be mad," Blair said, watching Jim as he pulled a bottle of beer out of the vintage refrigerator. "I know this probably touches on a lot of trust issues with you. The truth is, I just never thought I'd see her again. I didn't think we'd still be married after all this time, either." 

"Listen, Chief," Jim said with a sigh as he sat the beer down on the counter," this is some bombshell that just got dropped on me. I just need a little time to process, you know?" 

"I know," Blair replied, pushing his damp hair back, feeling colder than he ever had in his whole life. "I guess I should have told you this." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "And, maybe I should have asked." 

"What?" Blair looked at Jim, confused and the slightest bit worried. 

"You know pretty much everything there is to know about me, Chief," Jim said, leaning back on the counter. "You've made it a point since we met to know everything about me. But, in all the time we've been together, I never made it a point to know about you." 

"Well, man, you had other things on your mind,"Blair said, biting at his fingernails. "Crazy senses, crazy criminals...me." 

"Yeah," Jim said quietly. "I thought about you a lot. More than I cared to admit. We weren't supposed to happen. We did, though, and I'm not sorry. What I am sorry about is I don't know the man I love and I have no one to blame for that but myself. Come here." 

"In there?" Blair asked warily, as Jim beckoned to him. "With all the knives?" 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jim said softly as he waited for Blair to walk over. He smiled as he watched his partner move uneasily into the kitchen. When Blair was near enough, Jim reached out and drew him into his arms. "Don't you trust me?" 

"Do you trust me?" Blair asked as he relaxed into the embrace, thankful Jim had decided not to kill him. "Jim?" 

"I trust us," Jim replied, squeezing Blair a little harder as he kissed the top of his partner's head. "There's a lot I don't know about you and I guess it's time I started asking some questions of my own." 

"What do you want to know?" Blair asked, looking up at Jim. "I'll tell you anything." 

"I know," Jim said, letting Blair go. "And we will talk, later. Right now, though. I really do need a little space to assimilate what just went down." 

"Oh," Blair said, turning away so Jim wouldn't see the struggle between relief and fear playing on his face. "How much space?" 

"Don't worry, Chief." Jim, put a comforting hand on the back of Blair's neck, giving him a brief massage. "I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit." 

"Okay," Blair replied, hoping this need for space didn't end as badly as the last one. 

"While I'm gone, Precious, you go get dressed," Jim said mockingly as he walked behind Blair and over to the door. "We don't need you catching your death. I won't be long." 

"I've heard that one before," Blair quipped as he watched Jim walk out. 

* * *

"You're a bitch," Kelly said matter-of-factly as she lit up a Dunhill in the back of Lillian's car. "A grade 'A' bitch." 

"And you, my dear, are a whore," Lillian said as she handed Kelly an envelope. "Just like when you were in college selling yourself to men for money. This is no different so don't go acting all high and mighty." 

"I never wanted to hurt Blair," Kelly hissed as she gave Lillian an icy glare. 

"I don't want my grandson hurt," Lillian hissed back. "I will do anything to insure that does not happen." 

"Including hurting him yourself?" Kelly asked. "If you ask me, you're just a little cracked." 

"I don't recall asking you," Lillian said icily. "Now, you have your money and your assignment. I expect to get what I paid for, an arrangement with which you're quite familiar." 

"What's to stop me from telling Blair the truth?" 

"Fool,"Lillian sneered, sinking her fingernails into Kelly's arm. "Haven't you learned by now I'm not a woman to be crossed?" 

"I've learned a lot since then, Lillian," Kelly said, slapping Lillian's hand away. "I'm not without resources of my own." 

"You're a child," Lillian said dissmissively. "A poor, pitiful, pathetic child. You are not a threat." 

"You don't think I'm half as smart as you, do you?" Kelly asked, holding her bleeding arm. 

"Not at all," Lillian disagreed. "I think you're just about half." 

* * *

A light rain had begun to fall as Jim made his way back toward the loft. He had hoped his wandering would erase some of the doubts he felt about his relationship with Blair and, more importantly, the doubts he felt about himself. Did he take Blair for granted? he wondered as stopped under a streetlight to watch the illuminated rain fall to the ground. By refocusing his sight, he found he could see myriad spectrums caused by the light's refraction through the raindrops. The effect was almost hypnotic. Maybe I need a hypnotist, he grumbled inwardly as he turned from the lightshow and made his way once again toward the loft. Maybe I need someone to tell my why I never took the time to learn more about Blair. Was it my way of keeping him at arm's length so I wouldn't get hurt? From day one, it seems this relationship has been about me and I haven't done a whole lot to change that. So why am I so surprised to learn Blair was once married? Why am I upset he never told me? 

When the elevator doors opened into the hallway, Jim ran a hand over his face to wipe the dampness away as he stepped out. Walking down the hall, he wondered if Blair still felt like talking. I could talk about this all night, Jim thought as he neared the door. Maybe I shouldn't have left? Maybe that was a defence, too. I must be cracked. 

"Blair?" Jim called as he opened the door and walked into the loft. "You still want to talk? Blair? Oh my god." 

When Jim looked around the loft he saw definite signs of a struggle. Furniture was overturned, lamps were broken and there was a slight metallic tinge to the air. This isn't happening, Jim thought as his brain locked onto that scent and magnified it. This isn't happening. Jim ran up the stairs to find no trace of his partner. Opening all his senses, he could detect not only Blair's scent, but that of his assailants as well. There were four of them, male and wearing the same cologne. At the top of the stairs, Jim looked down into the living room and refocused his sight. What he saw chilled him to the marrow. 

The tableau below was terrifying. Not only could Jim see the residual heat left behind from Blair and the invaders, he could see every move they made during the struggle. Foot prints shown bright as day on the floor below. Four sets of large foot prints, all in boots, and Blair's smaller footprints bearing the Airwalk insignia in the middle of them. Jim followed the path of the footprints and saw two of the men came in through the windows in the bedroom where Blair had been getting dressed. He saw Blair's footprints going down the stairs, the others following. He looked to where Blair was just about to open the door when two more pairs of footprints came out of his old room, cutting him off. The rest of the footprints were a jumble as the four men swarmed over Blair. At some point, one of them cut him. Jim could see the spots of blood on the floor and a minute trail leading out the door. 

"God, this isn't happening," Jim said, walking back into the bedroom, looking for the phone. "Please, don't let this be happening." 

End 


End file.
